


Say something

by BlueKokeshi104



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #alittleangst #maybeanhappyending #songfic #cupofchinakiss #feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKokeshi104/pseuds/BlueKokeshi104
Summary: The Russian Ice Tiger and his feelings, a song in background.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Say something

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
I wrote this while listening in loop to "Say something" by A great big world & Christina Aguilera.  
Yuratchka is my little angry lovely boy. I cannot write without him in my mind and in my YOI stories.
> 
> English in not my first language and the story is not betaed, so all the errors and the mess comes from me. (please let me know if you find them, I'll try to correct them)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Hugs - Blue

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Those eyes. Those deep, sweet eyes, so strong e determined when on the ice. Two cups of melted chocolate, to swallow when your heart seems to frozen, enlightened by amber stripes. The eyes of the men he fell in love with, even if he knew they constantly followed someone else. But, hey, he could dream. And hope.  
But dreams and hopes are frail things, and they were being shattered right now, while Victor was kissing Yuuri on the ice.

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl

He should have known, the signals were displayed right in front of everyone… But he chose to ignore them. He made himself blind and deaf, lost in his head and in his heart, trying to understand how this could have happened to him.   
He thought he despised the Japanese, he was so messed up and totally vulnerable. But training together, sharing the rink and the workout, helping him to perfect his jumps… Seeing Yuuri giving all he had in those 2 minutes on the blade… It had made his feelings shift and grow.  
Every day, he tried to make it up to Yuuri, to talk to him about how he felt inside… Failing.  
And now, now it was too late.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

He just needed a place to hide, to go away and crumble far from everyone's eyes. It felt so unfair, he had just understood his feelings, just learned how it feels to be in love with someone. He never, never had felt like that, for anyone; not his family, not his friends or rinks mates… Only Yuuri. Only the guy who has listened to him, who didn't have judged him for his foul mouth, for his bad attitude. Yuuri had just taken him for who he was. And let him be the person he wanted the other to see, knowing that the real Yuri was the one who was standing beside him at dinner, or in the onsen.  
And Yuuri was now beside Victor, so far from him.

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye

He promised himself to let it all go, to smile and give his congratulations to the couple, to not hurt the one he loved with his bad reaction… It was hard, and sad, and he felt like his heart was beating no more. But he had his pride. He couldn't be seen as a weak love fool, he was the Ice Tiger of Russia. Caged by a kind and warm Japanese soul, but never submitted at the eye of all the rest of the world. 

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you

So he just turned around and approached the boys who were leaving the ice. A couple of words, he didn't even have to sound really happy or enthusiastic about all the fuss. Victor would be delighted, as usual. But Yuuri… Yuuri knew him too well as it is. And his eyes were locked with him like he would read his soul. The only thing he could do was to embrace the Japanese mate and whisper ”You know I love you” before leaving them behind him.

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something

Steps resounded in the lounge, making him stop walking. Two warm arms held him to the body behind him.   
“I love you too, Yuri.”


End file.
